La desición de Wilson
by Lau Asakura
Summary: Al despertar la primera persona que vi fue a él. Maldición, me había perdonado, era feliz, por ser la única persona tan importante en su vida, y podía presumirlo porque me lo había dicho. Me dijo que me arrepentiría, era cierto, pero también que le debía cien dólares. / Shonen-ai - Slash / House MD 6x10


**Como comente, sigo viendo la serie y ahora en la temporada seis y este fue el resultado del episodio "Wilson".**

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre: ósea sexo. Si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de David Shore.

**Nota:** Esto se sitúa en la temporada seis, capitulo 10, por favor, ver primero el cap para entrar más en la historia.

**PD:** No recuerdo el nombre del paciente, pero no es tan importante(¿?) Así que se llamara Lanix.

**PD2: **Dedicado a Elsa.

* * *

Es verdad, yo era una persona amable, quien me repetía esto era, ahora, la persona más importante en mi vida. También me decía idiota por tener como amigo a un estúpido, alguien que era un ególatra e hipócrita, no podía decir mucho sobre ello, era cierto que lo era pero creo que tenía sus razones para serlo. Sí, lo estaba justificando, cosa que nunca haría con House. Lanix era mi amigo por la única razón de que le había salvado de leucemia hacía cinco años, y por estas fechas siempre íbamos a cazar… bueno, intentar cazar pavos. Que ahora enfermara fue lo inapropiado.

Cuddy me había aconsejado que dejara el caso por mi bien, tener a un amigo como paciente no era recomendable, nublaba el diagnostico. House por su lado ya había dado su sentencia, leucemia sin importar que, yo no quería creerle, Lanix tenía esperanzas que no recayera y yo no tenía la determinación como para aceptar el diagnostico. Mientras avanzaban los problemas me di cada vez cuenta de que era cierto: era cáncer.

Pronto iniciamos el diagnostico, existía el 90% de probabilidad que desapareciera después de la quimio, pero parecía que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para que no se recuperara. En una desesperación "mía", sugerí doblar la dosis, House me lo advirtió, me dijo que yo no estaba para hacer esas cosas, pero no tenía otra opción. Informe el tratamiento opcional, la familia lo tomo. Actualmente Lanix tenía problemas personales, con su novia y su hija y ex esposa.

Esperando lo mejor del tratamiento, tras realizar las pruebas dio positivo, ya no tenía cáncer pero al parecer el tratamiento había dañado su hígado y al ritmo que iba pronto terminaría muerto: Como House lo había previsto.

House, que parecía ya odiar al sujeto, se dio la tarea de encontrar un hígado lo más rápido posible, y aunque sabía que lo hacía solo por mí, le agradecí, intentamos todo para obtenerlo con el familiar. Platicábamos mientras esperábamos, actualmente el tema principal era Cuddy, ella quería mudarse con Lucas, su novio, me había preguntaba sobre algunas cosas, se había quejado conmigo y aunque me era molesto la evitaba. No me sentía nada cómodo ayudándola, era cierto que era mi amiga, pero había lastimado a House, alguien que sabía muy bien que era muy vulnerable a muchas cosas y que sus heridas eran tan superficiales pero nunca sanaban, al menos llevaba un proceso muy lento y hasta que no fuera un gran problema, a él le daba igual, por mi lado, para mí no podía desaparecer ese malestar de que ella me este echando en cara que se mude con Lucas, era obvio que deseaba que House se enterara.

Por otro lado, tuvimos más malas noticias, aun cuando parecía que íbamos a recibir el permiso del familiar, ya era tarde, el trasplante no iba a servir de nada, ya estaba en un estado crítico.

House me dijo que no era mi culpa, que pasara lo que pasara no era mi culpa, sinceramente no sabía porque me estaba reconfortando en estos momentos, pero creo que él había previsto lo que venía. Lanix me exigió que le donara parte de mi hígado, que era mi deber porque le cause este estado además de recriminarme que era su amigo y que deseaba estar con su familia. Aunque trate de negarme, la culpa se apodero de mí, fue lo más terrible. Para pensarlo mejor preferí salir para tomar algo en un bar. Era obvio que esto no era nada ético y no quería hacerlo, pero no quería ser responsable de quitarle a una familia un miembro, al parecer Lanix quería volver con su esposa, no quería volver a alejar a una hija de su padre, no, ese no era yo.

Cuando llegue al departamento se encontraba House, con la sala destrozada, preguntándome donde había estado para llegar a esa hora, además de hacerme enojar con sus estúpidas ideas y sus gelatinas de margaritas. Mi enojo me hizo confesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y como lo había previsto, el se negó rotundamente, me dijo que era estúpido de mi parte, que ese hombre no merecía parte de mi hígado que no era lo que debería hacer, que solo era su médico. Pero yo sabía que fue mi culpa que ahora esté a punto de morir. Me enoje con él porque sabía que tenía razón y en mi furia lo corrí de mi casa, y me fui a mi habitación, House no dijo nada pero me hizo sentir mejor que no se fuera, que me ignorara. No llamo a mi puerta para nada, solo sabía que estaba en mi contra.

Al día siguiente estaba dando los preparativos para el trasplante, pedí permiso a Cuddy, quien aún seguía pensando en la mudanza, al parecer ya había elegido un lugar donde mudarse, ahora solo estaba viendo si aceptaban su oferta. Todo esto era injusto para House, había pasado muchos momentos crudos y después de superarlo todo parecía que ella lo ignoraba, que los juegos con los que había estado no eran nada.

Dos horas antes de la cirugía fui a donde se encontraba House, en verdad esperaba que ya no estuviera molesto. Después de unos insultos, le pedí que estuviera en el momento del trasplante, creo que tenerlo cerca me ayudaría, pero cuando estaba esperando su decisión se negó. Decir que solo me dolió no basto, me enoje pero al escuchar su razón me enoje conmigo mismo "Si tu mueres, yo me quedare sólo" Dios, no lo había notado, todo este tiempo había sido un egoísta con mis decisiones, House siempre estaba ahí, pero ahora estaba obligándolo a que me siguiera en algo que era estúpido, si él lo hiciera yo seguramente le rogaría que no se atreviera pero a estas alturas solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No podía reclamarle nada, y así salí de su oficina y me prepare para la cirugía, creo que estaba más triste que nunca, aun más que cuando supe que Lanix iba a morir, porque no tener a House a mi lado me dolía más que nada.

Sinceramente estaba creyendo que iba a morir por el único hecho de que House no iba a estar presente, lástima que no podía decirle que lo amaba, ya era tarde… Pero, mis ojos se nublaron por lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, en el momento en que House apareció, solo me miró y no dijo nada sarcástico ni sonrió, seguramente que esté presente ya era doloroso para él.

Al despertar la primera persona que vi fue a él. Maldición, me había perdonado, era feliz, por ser la única persona tan importante en su vida, y podía presumirlo porque me lo había dicho. Me dijo que me arrepentiría, era cierto, pero también que le debía cien dólares. Era un maldito, pero lo pagaría, después de todo sería peor si no se los daba, creo que tenía la solución perfecta para hacerlo.

Los últimos dos días el aligero la carga de pensamientos, estando a mi lado, charlando o solo callado, me provocaba paz. Aunque él amara aun a Cuddy, pero debía reconocer que era mío, en estos instantes lo era y tenía derecho, estuve en una sala de cirugía, era el enfermo y podía ser tan vilmente consentido.

Cuando estuve con Lanix me volví a enterar que era un cretino, además de hipócrita, se iba a mudar con su novia en vez de estar con su familia. Pero no podía hacer nada a cambio, así estaban las cosas y este era el resultado.

Después de mi alta, parecía que podía estar aun más feliz, House en verdad no estaba interesado en que Cuddy se mudaría con Lucas, creo que esas esperanzas crecieron en mí, así que podía tomar este paso más seguro. Lo lleve a ver el departamento donde pensaba mudarse Cuddy, él no entendió porque habíamos venido y me recordó que no estaba interesado en lo que hiciera ella. Pero cuando entramos le dije que si le gustaba, que tendríamos que comprar un refrigerador más grande para la cocina, me miro confundido, además de ser una solución para el espacio de los alimentos, era una manera de decirle que estaba pensando en quitarle el departamento a Cuddy.

"Si lastimo a mi amigo hay que hacerla pagar" Fue mi respuesta, me sonrió, mi corazón latió, significaba que si se iba a seguir mudando conmigo. Llame a mi agente y le dije que me quedaba con el departamento, eso significaba ofertar más que Cuddy, los dos podíamos costearlo, sin mencionar que iba a ser secreto, una dulce venganza hasta que se enterara ella.

Mientras yo estaba sentado en la meseta él se me acerco, se inclino y me beso la mitad de mis labios, apropósito. "Me gusta que te enojes. James está creciendo." Joder, este hombre me hacía feliz, pero ahora no podíamos ser más que amigos, solo por el momento. Ambos habíamos pasado muchas cosas y habíamos acordado otras, y por eso las cosas iban lento, pero lento estaban bien, al menos si se estaban moviendo al contrario de los años que guarde antes.

Mis labios fueron a los de él, abrazándolo por el cuello, un cálido beso, termine riendo y pegando mi frente con la de él. "Pero no te gustara que me enoje siempre." Ambos reímos, él me abrazo de la cintura, yo solo estaba feliz, contento, nos mantuvimos así por un buen rato, no hicimos nada más que estar abrazados por casi quince minutos. Ya lo había dicho, lento estaba bien.

Si sentíamos lo mismo estaba bien, si uno estaba más enamorado que él otro, también estaba bien. Porque sabíamos que solo podían pasar dos cosas; estaríamos juntos un día como amantes o seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos de por vida, yo nunca estaría solo y él tampoco.

* * *

Sí, esto esta más romantico que el otro fic que publique. Puede tener relación con "El perfecto momento", pero tomando en cuenta que esos "acuerdos" surgieron después de la muerte de Amber.

El trama es más ligero, así me gusto, en verdad después de ver el cap me puse a escribirlo, eso como de la de la mañana, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Espero les agrade, dejen comentarios o agreguenlo a favoritos~ mi kokoro hace doki doki (?) :33


End file.
